Angel's Wings
by Lyra of Destiny
Summary: Van's thoughts during the happenings of "The Day the Angel Flew". Beware, this was written in less than an hour.


Not the most original title, I know. But it's 1:55 AM and I just read another fic based on "The Day the Angel Flew" (?) I couldn't help it, I had to do my own version. You might call it a novelization. But then again, you might not. I added some stuff in there as my own interpretation. Stargazer, if you're offended by my story, thinking I copied it or something, I didn't. I promise. Your story, "Is This Love?", just inspired me to write my own concerning the events in this episode. ~Lyra Maxwell of Destiny  
  
Be Kind, Rewind! (I mean Review!)  
  
"Angel's Wings"  
  
I can hear the crackling of the whip, and feel the lashes on my back. But the pain doesn't register, not yet at least. I just feel a kind of stinging. Right now, I'm too busy worrying about her, standing over there with that expression on her face. She's telling the guards to stop hurting me. I can hear the worry in her voice. I wish I could turn around and tell her not to worry, that I was fine. But I can't. If they realized how much she means to me... I don't want to think about what they would do to her.  
  
I jerk up suddenly, not because of increased pain, but because the lashes had stopped. Something was up; I could feel it in the air. My eyes narrowed as the man approached Hitomi with that giant monstrosity of a snake, Nina. As the snake neared Hitomi, my stomach clenched. He wouldn't! Would he? I try to break the bonds that are holding me, but it's no use. The ropes just continue cutting into the skin of my arms. This pain I can feel. Like it's mocking me for being helpless to help Hitomi. Angrily, I yell at the Zaibach guards, but it is useless. They are only words, unable to do anything except annoy and amuse my captors.  
  
*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*  
What was that? I twist my head and look around. Where was that strange noise coming from? The first thing that came to my mind was Merle. If something weird was going on, Merle was usually in the thick of it. A glance over at Hitomi confirmed my suspicions. Even with the fear in her eyes, she seemed to recognize that beeping. It was probably coming from some of her things that Merle had with her.  
  
As the guards look around, trying to figure out where this noise is coming from, a smile spreads on my face. They were distracted, and here was my chance. I hoist myself up and lash out at the guards with my legs. Yes! The sword fell from his hands and flew towards me, cutting the rope that tethered me in the process. I catch it with my bound hands and rush the man with the snake. It felt good to have the weight of a sword in my hands again. I didn't think, only acted, and soon I realize that the snake was lying beheaded on the dusty ground of the dragon's graveyard, and the man was dead.  
  
I pushed Hitomi out of the way. More guards would be coming soon. Telling her to get to safety, I run towards Escaflowne. I had to destroy that warehouse. Zaibach wouldn't win; not if there was anything I could do about it. As I mount Escaflowne, a part of me hoped Hitomi had run for safety when I told her to, and that she and Merle had found some type of shelter.  
  
Pushing the thought out of my mind, I focus my mind back on the task at hand. With Escaflowne's strength, it only took a few minutes to reach the warehouse of energists. My eyes widened in surprise as the stores of the ancient dragon remains began to pulsate and hum. What was going on? When they began glowing one by one, as if activated by Escaflowne, I realized what was about to happen. Still, the sight of the entire store of energists exploding caught me by surprise. As the ground far beneath me began to shake and crackle, I hurriedly turned Escaflowne back around, hoping to make it to Merle and Hitomi so we could make our escape before it was too late.  
  
My eyes scanned the fissues that had already opened up in the earth. Please don't let Merle or Hitomi fallen into one of them. The dark forboding cracks looked like wounds in the earth from my vantage point. Suddenly I spot a figure nimbly jumping back from a particularly large crack. Merle. It took another minute before I saw Hitomi grasping at the edges of the crack that Merle had just bounded away from seconds before. Before my very eyes, her hands failed, and she was grasping at empty air as she plunged head first into the void.  
  
Instinctively, I ripped off my shirt and leapt from Escaflowne. I hope I still remembered how to do this. Concentrate. Concentrate. My uncontrolled dive suddenly slowed as my wings caught the air. Eyes never leaving the rapidly falling Hitomi, I willed my wings to hurry, to deliver me to her before she found the bottom of the crevice. As I near her, I can see the terror in her eyes suddenly change to amazement at the sight of me. I reach towards her and she tries to grab hold, but is still too far away. Spilling air from my wings, I dive faster, and catch her outstretched hand. As soon as her hand is in my grasp, she goes limp, and I pull upward.  
  
As I burst out of the crevice, I see Merle looking at me in amazement. I imagine I must look like an angel bursting from the mouth of Hell, or something. I hand her Hitomi and rush back to the sky to rein in Escaflowne.  
  
By the time I've returned with Escaflowne, Merle was ready for me. With my help, she got Hitomi's unconscious form securely onto my guymelef and we took off. I don't know where we're headed, only that we cannot stay at the graveyard. We ride in silence until it gets dark, when I finally set Escaflowne down in the forest. It was unlikely anyone would find us here. Hitomi was still unconscious, and Merle looks at me and asks if she's dead.  
  
I shook my head and send a shower of feathers flying. Merle, Merle, Merle... She's probably wondering why my wings are still out. I'm wondering the same thing too, actually. I just can't bear to hide them again just yet for some reason. Merle makes a face at me, then lies down for a nap. Good, she'll need the rest.  
  
Not wanting to disturb either her or Hitomi, I move away from them and sit down to think. Only now do I realize the extent of what I've done. I look down at my hands and see that they're trembling. Why did I reveal my secret to Hitomi? Didn't my mother tell me never to reveal my wings? Mother... I wish she was still here. I wouldn't feel so lost and alone if she was. Before I can sink too deeply into my bittersweet memories, I hear a noise.  
  
It's Hitomi. She's finally awake, and at the sight of me with my wings, her eyes once more go wide. So easily surprised, this girl. But then, I guess, with what she's been through, surprise has probably become normal for her. She looks into my eyes, and I blink, shocked. Something about that look in her eyes. I finally understand why I was so reluctant to hide my wings again. I wanted her to see me like this.  
  
Suddenly, Merle throws herself in front of me, trying in vain to hide my true form from Hitomi. Hitomi doesn't even flinch at this as one of my wing feathers flutter into her hands. For a second, she stared at the snowy white object, reflecting the barest hint of moonlight. She finally looks up, and I can see that she knows everything.  
  
How she knew is beyond my comprehension. Those tarot cards of hers? Or maybe one of those visions she's always having? Maybe. But I don't care; all that matters is she knows. Still, when Merle finally goes back to sleep and we are alone, she asks me about my family. And I tell her everything. How my father died, how my mother disappeared, Folken. Even how Merle is the only one I've got now.  
  
After I tell her, I feel as if a burden inside me had been lifted. I feel freer than I have ever felt since Mother left. We settle into a comfortable silence, until I speak up again, asking what she would do. She was in danger; we all knew that. I was wanted by Zaibach, and had no place to hide. So, I asked her to come with us. A part of me knew she would accept, but it was still a relief when she said yes. It was better for both of us this way. She would not be so alone in a strange new world, and I, well, I would be able to watch over her.  
  
Now, Escaflowne is soaring soundlessly through the night sky, and Merle is curled up beside me, asleep, while I guide Escaflowne on our journey. Hitomi's arms are around my waist, but I do not know if she is awake or asleep. But when she suddenly speaks, I realize she'd been awake the entire time. She says she thinks my wings are beautiful. I have to laugh at that, because most people see them as a symbol of the Draconians, as something that should be feared. As we continue our flight, a smile lingers on my face. Beautiful... 


End file.
